RETIREDMore Than Just A Headache
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: MWAHAHAHA! Electric Rhydon and I decided to write a fic together, and it turned out, umm, well very different than we expected... INSANITY WARNING!


21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
MORE THAN JUST A HEADACHE  
By PinkScyther and Electric Rhydon/Meowth/Vulpix Boy/Meowpix  
  
DISCLAIMER: We need half a Disclaimer, so here it is: W d n t w P k m n  
  
This is a story by both of us about Misty switching bodies with her Psyduck. Now all the surprise is gone 'coz people have this thing about summarising.   
Started: 6/7/01  
  
  
In the middle of Johto was a city called Goldenrod and in the middle of Goldenrod were three people in the middle of an argument.  
"I wanna go to the Gym! I need another Badge!"  
"There's heaps of time for that! I want to go shopping!"  
Brock and Pikachu sighed and wished that they were anywhere but their present location. Ash and Misty's constant arguing annoyed everyone, except Togepi. But Togepi's emotions always seemed to be opposite to everyone else's.  
Around them, people gathered to watch Ash and Misty. I should start charging for people to watch, thought Brock.  
  
"Roll up roll up, see the greatest argument in the world!"  
Brock stood on a podium yelling through a megaphone. Behind him, Ash and Misty were in a wrestling-type ring, still yelling at each other.  
People came running from all directions to watch. Pikachu stood in front of the ring and collected money in a bucket. Togepi was umpiring, or commentating, or something anyway. Basically she stood near Ash and Misty and yelled something that sounded like "Togi togi, PRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ash and Misty still hadn't noticed that Brock was rolling in cash made off them, or else they would be demanding a 99% cut.  
"You can get a Gym Badge anytime!"  
"You can shop anytime!"  
"No you can't, shops close!"  
"Well I hafta beat Gary!"  
"You're too competitive!"  
"You're too girly!"  
"ARGH, DIE!!!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
Misty was about to slam Ash's head into the ground with her mallet, when suddenly *flash*  
Psyduck popped out of his Pokéball.  
"Oh, PSYDUCK!"  
"Psy?"  
Psyduck looked around blankly while Misty groaned and Ash sighed with relief.  
"Why can't you stay in your Pokéball like normal Pokémon?"  
"Psy...?"  
The people started to go back to their own boring lives, and Brock counted the money. The podium and stuff had disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as it came, although we suspect it was originally form Brock's magical backpack.  
Suddenly, a weird portal appeared, and two shadowy figures stepped out. The portal disappeared, and the two figures revealed themselves to be a Vulpix and a bright pink Scyther.  
"Where are we?" asked the Vulpix in plain (boring) english. He looked around. "It looks like Goldenrod,"  
"Scyy, scyther scyth scyther..."  
A translator hooked up to the Vulpix's back (which looked like an old silver GameBoy) binged and translated the Scyther's words.  
"Hmm, I guess we took a wrong turning in the portal dimension..."   
"Computer, where are we?" asked the Vulpix.   
The GameBoy responded with "Well, the golden colour isn't much of a clue is it? GOLDENROD!!!"  
Strangely enough, it was only then that Brock noticed the strange Pokémon.  
"Wow, a Pink Scyther!"  
"And a talking Vulpix!" added the Vulpix.  
"Scyther, scyther scy?"  
*bing* "Before we go, can we mess with someone's mind?"  
"But I wanna transform someone!" said the Vulpix.  
*bing* "We did that last time! Let's switch someone's brains around!"  
"Oh, alright."  
There was a flash of light, and then the two freakish Pokémon were gone.  
"What the... AAAH! What's wrong with me?!" yelled Psyduck.  
"Psyyy..." said Misty.  
"Psyduck? Misty?" said Ash, and blinked. "What happened?"  
"Oh no! Some strange, evil force has randomly selected us to play an evil evolutionary trick, and has changed our eyeballs into some weird aliens eyeballs so that we think that Misty is Psyduck and Psyduck is Misty!" yelled Brock.  
Pikachu looked at him with one eyebrow raised (very hard as usually he doesn't have eyebrows).  
"Or, the freaky Pokémon switched Misty and Psyduck's brains around like they were planning to."  
"Togi togi togi prrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" laughed Togepi.  
"Pika pi, pi pikachu..." said Pikachu, and fainted.  
"I'm just guessing, but was that "Excuse me, I think I need to lie down?"" asked Brock.  
Togepi nodded.  
"What's going on?!" cried Ash. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?!"  
"Hmm, nobody's telling you anything? Well I'll fill you in on everything you need to know!" replied Brock.  
Twenty hours later, Ash was on the ground moaning, Pikachu was still fainted, and Togepi was sitting attentively, listening to every word that came from Brock's mouth.  
"... and that's my life story, right up until now when everyone is either asleep, moaning, fainted, listening or disappeared completely... Hey, where'd Misty and Psyduck go?"  
"Togi, tog tog priii," said Togepi. She then pressed the button marked "subtitles" and a coffee machine came out of the ground and gave her a coffee. Then she pressed the button marked "coffee" and subtitles appeared.  
"Never mind where they are, tell me the part about your seventh birthday again," said the decaffinated subtitles.  
"Oh, okay."  
An hour later, "... and that was everything that happened on my seventh birthday."  
"Priii?" Subtitles: "So soon?"  
"Now, what was I supposed to do?"  
Down on the ground, Ash groaned, loud enough to wake Pikachu.  
"MUAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" cried Pikachu, before waking up properly and wondering what on earth brought on the crazy dream.  
"Oh yeah, I remember: I had to clean up the coffee Ash spilt on the subtitles!" Brock whipped out a vacuum cleaner and sucked the subtitles up.  
"Hmm, maybe it was set too high..." he mumbled and looked into the tube.   
*sucking noise*  
"Ack! My eye! ARGH!"  
Ash jumped up in fright. "Did you suck out your eye?"  
Brock wrestled the cleaner off his eye. "No, I got bitten by the subtitles!" he said, holding an icepack to his eye.  
"Oh yeah, and we had to find Misty and Psyduck. Come on, it's getting dark."  
"Priii, togi togi?"  
Subtitles in the vacuum cleaner: "Will you tell us your life story again, on the way?"  
  
After visiting several Chinese restaurants, a bar, a fruit shop and a McDonalds, Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Brock ended up in a Pokémon Centre. Misty in Psyduck's body was standing on the counter arguing with Nurse Joy, and Psyduck was playing with the little bell thingy (bingbingbing).  
"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Bob, it's... NURSE JOY!!!" screamed Brock, and rushed over to the counter with hearts in his eyes.  
Togepi looked at Brock, then at Nurse Joy. Then an angry look crossed her face, and she began to wave her arms.  
"Togi, togi, togi..." When the Metronome was ready, Togepi stopped, and then Nurse Joy's head blew up.  
Brock turned around. "Togepi? I never knew you cared!"  
"Togi pri. Togi togi priiiii, tog tog togi."  
Subtitles (still in cleaner): "Of course. Ever since I first saw you, I knew I could never love anyone else!"  
Smiling insanely, the two held hands and ran off into the sunset, never to be seen again, at least until we need them to give life to the otherwise sad, boring and lifeless fic.  
  
"HELLO?! I STILL NEED HELP HERE!" yelled Misty.  
"Misty? What's wrong?" asked Ash dimly.  
"Well, apart from the fact I'M STUCK IN PSYDUCK'S BODY, I have the worst headache..."  
"A headache? Uhh, here!"  
Ash handed Misty a small white tablet. She regarded it suspiciously for a second. "An ASPRIN?" She shrugged and took it.  
"My headache is GONE! IT'S A MIRACLE!"  
"Miracle? Here, have this!" Ash handed her a Miracle Berry.  
But Misty didn't see it. She was bathed in a white glow. Slowly, her small Psyduck shape transformed into the big shape of a Golduck.  
"Oh my god, I EVOLVED!"  
"Wow!" cried Ash and opened his PokéDex.  
*bing* "Misty/Golduck. See entry under Misty."  
Ash got out his PeopléDex. *bing* "Misty. See entry under Misty/Golduck."  
So Ash got his PokéDex out again. He kept this up for about ten hours, until he got bored and noticed that Misty wasn't yelling at him or complaining, or even shopping. Instead she seemed to be hard at work making something.  
"Misty? What are you doing?" asked Ash, a little nervous because he though he could hear evil laughter from her.  
Misty turned slowly, her eyes glinting wildly, her teeth bared in a half-smile, half-snarl.  
Hmm, where on earth did I get teeth? she wondered briefly. Oh yeah, at the Second Hand Shop. They don't just sell hands you know.  
"Guess what Ash?" she asked, in a calm yet dangerous sounding voice. "I made popcorn!"  
"Wow, popcorn!" he yelled and started stuffing his face.  
While Ash was distracted, Misty looked at Pikachu. Pikachu was drooling and not only over the popcorn. As he looked at Misty he had hearts in his eyes.  
"Pi pikachu pi pika..."  
Subtitles (escaped from cleaner finally): "Misty, you make such a beautiful Pokémon..."  
As they stared into each other's eyes, Misty's pager beeped.  
"Oh damn. They say we're running out of time. Come on, let's just run into the sunset already."  
"Pika." Subtitles: "Okay."  
Pikachu began to run off in the same direction as Brock and Togepi, but Misty grabbed him.  
"No, the other sunset. We don't want to meet up with Brock and Togepi."  
So the two ran off into the sunset together and left Ash still eating.  
  
TEN YEARS LATER--WHERE ARE THEY NOW?  
  
Misty and Pikachu: Married, then divorced. Pikachu was stuck with the kids.  
  
Ash: Still stuffing his face with popcorn. Now heavier than two Snorlax.  
  
Brock and Togepi: Happily married with seventeen baby Togepi and three baby Brocks.   
  
  
THE END  
  
Finished: 6/7/01  
It's pretty obvious who wrote most of this. He he he. Review if you dare. 


End file.
